The Most Cliche SetUp In The Book
by overcaffeinated scrawlings
Summary: Short, fluffy RoyxRiza one-shot in which Riza is clueless and Sheska proves to be a very useful messenger.


**A/N:** I wanted to write some mindless fluff. That's basically all. Also, clueless Hawkeye is clueless, yes/yes?

She never missed a shot.

It was all those hours in the shooting range. Every time she was angry or confused or just didn't know what to do, it was time to re-load her gun and position it at the target's center.

Anger management, maybe. Stress relief, definitely.

There was no better medicine in the world.

_Bang!_

Bulls-eye. Just as she'd planned; it would have gone straight to the heart if she'd been aiming for an actual person.

Ironic.

He'd been lazing around the office again, not bothering to even pretend he was doing any work, just bragging to anybody who would listen about the girl he was going out with tonight.

_Bang!_

According to Roy, the woman was brilliant, talented, and gorgeous.

_Bang!_

Not like Riza was jealous, or anything.

_Bang!_

Roy could date every girl in Central for all she cared.

_Bang!_

Right?

***

"I've got a message for you, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Riza looked up from the report she'd been checking. "Sheska. Thank you."

The bespectacled young woman held out a small, folded-up note to her superior officer. "Here you are, ma'am."

"Do you have any idea who it's from?" Riza began to unfold the note.

Sheska's head shook once, twice, three times. "Th-they told me not to say."

"Hmph. All right, Sheska. Thank you very much."

"Y-you're w-w-welcome!" Sheska bowed deeply, pushed her glasses up, and hurried back to the library, presumably to finish whatever book she was reading at the moment.

Riza smiled slightly. Sheska was a good assistant, and a good friend as well. A bit too... _obsessed _with her books, maybe, but she was loyal and hard-working when she wasn't getting distracted by the written word.

She finished opening up the note and smoothed it out on her desk.

_What the...?_

It listed the address of the corner behind the main building, and then a time: 5:45, fifteen minutes before work was set to let out for the day.

And, most perplexingly, it wasn't signed. Where a signature would normally be, there was instead a small drawn... heart. _What in the world?_

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I need you to approve this..." The note was quickly forgotten in favor of more important matters, such as Roy's finally-finished report.

***

Half past five came and went, and Riza found herself counting down the minutes until 5:45. Finally, at 5:43, she couldn't stand another moment sitting behind her desk, waiting.

She pulled her coat on over her uniform and locked up the office behind her. She wouldn't need to go back in for anything, and she expected her meeting with the note-writer to take at least fifteen minutes. (But if they tried anything, it would be over in less than a _second_.)

It was raining, dark clouds covering the sky, and the streetlamp on the corner provided a comforting circle of yellow light, appearing almost liquid. Riza shivered and continued down the street towards it. She could make out a vague black shape leaning against the lamp post, but no facial features, just a familiar blue uniform.

_So it's somebody from work?_

Squinting to see through the rain, she was almost three-quarters of the way there now, and nearly soaked.

"Ah, Riza, you showed up."

_That voice...!?_

"...Colonel?" Yes, now that she was closer, it was very clearly her superior officer. But... "But you said you had a date tonight."

"I _do_."

"Then shouldn't you be getting ready instead of asking to meet m- _oh._" So _that_ was what he had meant. The pieces were clicking together now. It was so _obvious_. Why hadn't she figured it out before?

This morning, he'd been talking about _her_.

He thought that _she_ was brilliant.

He thought that she was talented.

He thought that she was... _gorgeous._

"...Sir?"

"Don't call me that."

"...Sorry, old habits die hard... Would you like to, er, go out for dinner with me, s- Roy?"

"I'd love to," he replied.


End file.
